Diseases of the liver and biliary tree are major causes of chronic disability and death. Although knowledge of metabolic processes in the liver is extensively studies, relatively little is known about the pathophysiologic mechanisms leading to liver injury and even less about specific therapeutic interventions. The goals of the Hepatobiliary Research Center are to bring together basic and clinical scientists to examine three specific areas including: 1) hepatic lipid metabolism, especially as it relates to atherosclerosis and cholesterol gallstones, 2) biliary and sinusoidal secretory mechanisms, concentrating on the cellular mechanisms of bile secretion and vesicle trafficking of secretory proteins and 3) mechanisms of cellular injury especially viral, drugs and immunological processes. To accomplish these goals, five scientific cores are proposed including: 1) Cell Culture, 2) Chromatography/Mass Spectrometry, 3) Membrane Biochemistry/Biophysics, 4) Immunology and 5) Biotechnology. This extensive research base is coordinated by an Administrative Core responsible for fiscal management, as well as administration of the Enrichment Program, Pilot/Feasibility projects, educational activities and various committees. It is anticipated that this multidisciplinary group will make important contributions to the understanding of basic mechanisms in liver disease. In turn a better understanding of pathophysiological processes will permit development of effective and specific therapeutic methods for disorders of the hepatobiliary system.